I'm Gonna Be
by shybookworm18
Summary: Short oneshot on what Phoenix did after Mia's death. Not totally canonical, but just accept. Accept the Minix. uvu


Phoenix had been wholly preparing to propose to his girlfriend and mentor, Mia Fey, when the unthinkable happened. Worried when he smelled blood, he had run into her office to find her sister crying over her lifeless form. No. No, no, _no. _This had to be a sick joke, this wasn't really happening, but Mia was a little too still, Maya's tears were a little too real for this to be a joke. And the damn scent of blood was invading his nostrils.

He wished he could say he was there for Maya the whole time, but when he saw Mia slumped over beneath her window, his whole world stopped. He rushed to her side and grabbed one of her shoulders. Shaking her gently, he began to plead with her silently for her to wake up, to come back to him. As the warmth slowly began to fade from her, Phoenix realised this wasn't a joke and Mia Fey wasn't coming back.

Everything following this realisation was a blur. He had brought Maya to the waiting room, away from the crime scene, Mia's murder scene. He remembered struggling with something to say when the police barged in to investigate. He remembered being shocked when they found the note that incriminated Maya. He had argued with the detective, he had pointed out that it was hardly real evidence. Ignoring his pleas, the police took Maya away and Phoenix felt guilt surge through him. He should have argued harder for her, tried to protect her better. Protected _Mia_ better. If he had, maybe they would be at the burger joint talking about Mia's upcoming trial.

Phoenix had tried to follow Maya to the detention center, to tell her he'd get her out of there as soon as he could, but the detective had all but closed the door on his face. He told the attorney in no uncertain terms that he needed to interrogate the young Fey. Phoenix remembered how the last thing he saw before being escorted from the center was Maya's pale, anxiety-stricken face. He had failed her again.

He couldn't go home. The apartment was his and Mia's and he couldn't stand the thought that Mia wouldn't be coming home that night. He sat in the waiting room of Fey & Co. Law Offices, staring with unseeing eyes at the office where Mia had died. The office still had the lingering coppery scent of blood. _Mia's_ blood. The horrific thought caused Phoenix's stomach to turn. With a miserable groan, he buried his face in his hands. The wedding ring he had been planning to give her now felt like a heavy weight in the pocket of his pants. He had planned out his future to include Mia, but now his future seemed a whole lot lonelier. He had been looking forward to planning his wedding, but now he was going to be planning a funeral.

His tears pricked the corners of his eyes, tears that he hadn't let fall until now. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry over a girl again, not since he had dated Dahlia. He had vowed to keep a stiff upper lip, but now he couldn't. His tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks as he mourned his mentor, his best friend, the love of his life. _It wasn't fair._ He couldn't understand why someone as hard working and good and faithful as Mia had died, while her killer still roamed the streets. Guilt rushed through him as he thought of what-ifs and hypotheticals. Maybe if he had arrived earlier, she would still be with him. If he hadn't gone home to get the wedding ring, she would still be safe. If he had done anything differently, Mia Fey might still be alive. His silent tears now turned to broken sobs that wracked his frame and left him gasping for air.

The sun was rising and turning the sky a light pink when his tears had finally stopped. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, he watched the sun light up the city around him. He had spent his first night of many without her. Phoenix didn't want to think about it, he wanted to keep busy for his own sanity. He had to defend Maya, he had to make sure she would be alright. He might not have been able to save Mia, but he was going to try his damnedest to save Maya from prison. Invigorated by his plan, he left the office to go wait outside of the detention center. He had to see Maya as soon as he could; he was already planning his courtroom argument in his head. He might not be the most experienced or the smartest attorney, but he was going to protect Maya Fey at all costs.


End file.
